Valentine's Day
by GleeLover2014
Summary: Kurt finally tells Blaine how he feels on Valentine's day


I have been at Dalton for a few months now. I do miss my friends dearly but I have made new ones here. The Warblers welcomed me with open arms. One Warbler made me feel like a whole new person. Blaine Anderson. Who I just happened to have as a best friend but was secretly in love with.

Here I am walking into Warblers practice to see none other than my best friend, Mercedes Jones, standing there talking to David. I walked over to the group.

"Hey Mercedes. What are you doing here?" I say to her in a confused voice.

"I came to visit you White Boy. The New Directions miss you already. We aren't the same without you there and of course without your fashion advice" she answered me with a sly smile.

I looked at her with a sad smile. She knew just as well as everyone else did that I was not safe at McKinley anymore. I needed to be here at Dalton but did I miss them, of course, that just wasn't enough for me to come back right now.

"Cedes I miss you guys too but you know just as well as I do I need to be here for my own safety and anyway Bl-" I was interrupted by a bone crushing hug by none other than Blaine Anderson.

"Kurt! There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere! Did you know that some of The New Dire-" He was cut off when her saw Mercedes standing behind me.

"Yes, I see that Mercedes is here but others are here? Like who?" I looked between Mercedes and Blaine waiting for an answer. Before either could answer Finn, Rachel, Puke, and Santana walked through the door.

They all greeted me with huge hugs. I looked around my old friends to my new ones. At this moment I had everyone I truly cared about with me. We decided to hang out all together for awhile before they needed to leave to get back to Lima. We ordered pizza, talked about the drama at school, and even sang a little before they left.

When it was only the Warblers left we decided to just go to bed. Wes was upset that we wasted a practice but was more than happy to help me cope with transferring schools.

I was walking back to my room with Blaine. We walked in silence for a few minutes before he broke it with a question.

"So you know Valentine's Day is tomorrow right? He asked.

I looked over at him with a smirk. "Yes, but the holiday is stupid. It reminds the single people that they are single and give stores an excuse to jack up the prices on chocolate and cards."

"Well I happen to love Valentine's Day and I bet if you had someone for the holiday, I bet you would love it too." By the time he said this we were at his room and before I could answer he was gone.

I walked back to my room in confusion. Was Blaine saying he was with someone? Or was he hinting for me to be with him? I walked into my room and sat down on my bed. Blaine Anderson you are more than confusing.

I didn't sleep very well that night. I woke up the next morning happy it was a Saturday. I checked my phone to see I had a text from Blaine.

_Happy Valentine's Day Kurt :)-Blaine_

Of course today was Valentine's Day. Well Blaine seemed pretty happy about it maybe we could hang out with each other today. So I texted him back.

_Same to you Blaine. You wanna hang out today? :)-Kurt_

He decided while he was waiting for Blaine to text back he would get ready for the day. He took a shower and picked out his best outfit, white skinny jeans and a red button down with a black skinny tie.

When he check his phone Blaine texted back.

_Uh..actually Kurt I have plans today. Maybe later tonight okay?-Blaine_

I was a little hurt. Did this mean Blaine has a date today. Of course it did I mean he is Blaine Anderson, amazing singer, sweet, funny, dapper, and perfect. I texted back

_Oh okay. Hope you have fun today.-Kurt_

I decided to go to the Warbler's practice room for a little while. When I walked in no one was in there. _**Good.**_ I thought. _**I can practice alone. **_I walked over to the piano and started playing the song that just happened to fit my life at the moment.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
>That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be<br>I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
>And she's got everything that I have to live without<p>

I closed my eyes while I was singing. I knew Blaine and I would always stay friends but I wanted more.

Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny  
>And I can't even see anyone when he's with me<br>He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
>I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night<p>

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
>And there he goes, so perfectly,<br>The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
>She better hold him tight, give him all her love<br>Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause

I had tears running down my face at this point. I wish Blaine saw me like I saw him. Perfect and Amazing.

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
>I'll put his picture down and maybe<br>Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
>He's the time taken up, but there's never enough<br>And he's all that I need to fall into.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

I whispered at the end "Oh Blaine if only you knew.."

I started to wipe the tears away when I felt someone's arms around me. I automatically tensed up until I heard someone whisper in my ear "Kurt do you you really feel that way?"

I knew who it was and I was embarrassed. The blush was deep red. Blaine had heard me sing this song. Just the person who it was about. How worse could it get.

"Um..well..you see..I um..."I just kept stuttering which was making everything worse. Blaine looked deep into my eye. Curse his beautiful honey colored eyes. They just make me melt every time I see them.

"Come on Kurt. Tell me the truth." Blaine looked at me with his puppy dog eyes and I knew I was screwed. Nothing could make me cave quicker than those eyes.

"Ugh...Fine. Yes, the song is true." I started to try to get away from him but before I even had the chance to turn I felt soft lips against my own.

I closed my eyes and kissed Blaine back. We deepen the kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist. We stayed like that for an unmeasurable amount of time. When we finally broke away from each other he was the first to speak.

"Kurt, I feel the same way about you. I never though you would care about me in that way." He paused for a moment and then continued. "I always thought you saw me as a mentor then friend. Never in a million years would I have guess you felt this way. And today when I said I had plans..I was just saying I had some to see if you became jealous. I'm so so so sor-" Before he could finish I kiss him to stop him from saying sorry.

"Blaine, I don't care about that right now. Right now I have a more pressing issue." I gave him a sly smile.

"Oh?" He looked at me confused.

"Blaine Anderson. Will you be my valentine and my boyfriend?"I smirked at him waiting fir an answer.

"Well, Mr. Hummel. I am pretty fond of you so...YES! I would be honored to be your valentine and even more honored to be called your boyfriend" He then kissed me and everything was perfect in my eyes.


End file.
